TIME TO GET WILDE Zootopia fanfic
by N.P.Wilde
Summary: Two years after Nick Wilde became a cop, the rise with an unknown criminal Organization activity slowly conducting various robberies and abductions of CEOs and MVPs. A ghost from Nick's past resurfaces, one of his hidden secrets that even Judy doesn't know about. Alex Wilde is Nick's younger brother, a dark ops specialist arrives in Zootopia for the first time in 25 years.
1. Chapter 1

(Greetings!

I'm N.P. Wilde

I would like to say a few things. First off, this is my first ever story that I've written. There may be a few grammar errors or missed placed words or even after the editing process. So, go easy on me. Second, Nick and Judy will be appearing in the later chapters. So, this is an introduction of the younger brother of Nick. One last thing, I want to give credit and say thank you to my friends and editors; Thomas Williams and Owlpen. With that I hope you guys enjoy the story.)

 **Chapter 1 prologue: Wilde entrance.**

Date: 8-21-2018

Time: 2200 hrs (10:00pm).

Location: somewhere in Russia.

The night was in complete silence. Summer weather was cool with a full moon. The forest is in peace and quiet. With a dash of mountain peaks to the side. On the dusty road from the forest, there was what looked like a small village. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sounds of gunshots and explosions echoing through the air.

In the far distance, there was an eruption of fire from the small village. From fire to smoke, there were screams of pain and agony echoing far and wide. Multiple gunfire and explosions that began once more.

At the outskirts of the small village, there were at least a dozen mammals laying motionless. The mammals were surrounded by their own blood. From their chest to heads, they were exposed by the wounds. Some of the mammals had their legs, arms and heads cut off and others died from blood loss.

Across the bodies of the dead, there were some mammals who were still reloading their guns, while they were surrounded by glowing embers. Then suddenly, one of the mammals was shot while loading their bullets causing The other mammals to enter panic mode. Soon, The four remaining mammals began to run for their lives. Running through the obstacles by stones, woods and... possibly traps that was buried.

First, there was a zebra that fell into a pit trap and impaled by sharp wooden spikes. When the zebra fell he screamed, "OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!"

Once the zebra was dead, and elk shouted in Russian," WE HAVE OUR BOSS TO SAFETY BE-AHHH!" The elk was cut off by a knife being thrown in his upper chest almost hitting him in the throat.

Then the horse put his hoof on his boss' back while shooting his gun with his other hoof. " MAKE SURE YOU FIND THE BASTARD MARKUS!" The boss ordered him in Russian while covering his head.

Marcus looked around, "I'm doing what I can boss. When this is over, I'm going to find my girl and give her some extra love and fuck her till dawn."

The skunk looked up at him with disgust, "Too much information."

Marcus looked down to his boss and said with urgency in his voice, "We need to move to a different location before that thing strikes again boss!"

The horse checked his surroundings before signaling his boss to follow him. They dashed into the part of the village that has not been destroyed. As they ran through the undamaged area, A string of explosions from left to right when off.

Causing both mammals to fall down and cover their heads. Marcus looked up slightly seeing one of the vehicles, he quickly turned to his boss and yelled, "GET TO ONE THE VEHICLES BOSS! I'LL STALL FOR SOME TIME! GO!"

As the skunk ran towards his vehicle, it exploded right in front of his eyes causing him to stop in his tracks and shit himself.

Marcus was looking at the raging inferno that was once a car mere seconds ago. He muttered, "Shit." And he began to turn around to see what was coming to him. As he turned an axe flying through the sky, successfully cutting off his face. Once his body fell, The axe flew over the skunks head and embedded its self into the wrecked car.

As the skunk stared at his last, lifeless bodyguard, trembling in fear. His ears began to twitch at the sound of footsteps approaching. He slowly looked up to see what was walking towards him. Through the smoke laced with embers, he could see an outline of a small to medium size canine approaching.

As this mysterious canine slowly pacing closer and closer in a menacing way, revealing himself out of the apocalyptic-like scene that this canine was the cause of.

This unknown canine came to a halt ten feet from the skunk. He was draped from the tips of his ears to his feet and tail in a Black leather like armour with red lining in detail. On his upper back, there were handles of two katanas while, his lower back, right above his tail was two Winchester shotgun handles. On both of his thighs had holsters for Browning hi-power handguns. In the left holster was containing the side arm while the right holster was empty, the other weapon was currently in his right paw.

While the fear courses through the skunk's body, he finally got onto his feet. His knees were feeling weak, as his mouth was becoming dry.

Once the skunk looks into the matte red ovals of the mask(where the eyes would be), he spoke in a thick Russian accent in English nervously stuttering, "N-n-n-no...Novak."

Novak slightly tilts his head and spoke in Russian in his coldest tone, "I do speak Russian, Dimitri."

Soon, Dimitri gave Novak a death glare as he spoke in Russian, "Why are you here? Why did you destroy my compound? What have I done to you boy!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG!?"

Then Novak gave him a chuckle, "Isn't it obvious Dimitri." Amused by the series of questions, but in a heartbeat, his attitude went back to serious as he took one step towards Dimitri causing the skunk to step back. "First off, if you ever call me "boy" again, I'll make sure your death is as painful as possible." Novak said with irritation pointing his gun at Dimitri, " Second of all, your recent activities has gotten my attention. So, I'll name a few: you raped women, you killed and used children as drug mules. Most of all, you have one hell of a bounty on your head. So I'm here to collect." He said with intimidation.

Dimitri began to shake in fear, "Have mercy, Novak. I've begged you. I have a wife and kits to take of." He implores Novak to spare his life.

Novak scoffed, "Don't lie to me! I know you damn well that you don't have wife and kits! If you did happen to have wife and kits, you wouldn't be doing those things now would ya?!"

Dimitri pointed out, "You also killed women as well."

Novak rolled his eyes and his mask, "I've killed women who were mercenaries and assassins. What's your excuse? Used and killed innocent children for fun? You raped women against their will for your fucking pleasure!?" He replied with anger.

"Uhhhh..." The only sound Dimitri can make. Loss of thought.

Novak sigh, "Yeah that's what I thought." Said in a menacing tone.

Dimitri raises his paws up, "You know what I did because those sluts and pest weren't following my orders and for filling my needs." He exclaims.

When Novak turned his left paw into a fist, he tightened his grip on his gun. In a blink of an eye, four shots echoed through the air. He shot Dimitri one in both of his shoulders and one to both kneecaps.

Dimitri screams in pain as he was lying flat on the ground, "You son of a bitch! No wonder you have no mama to comfort you predator brat!"

When Dimitri mentioned his mother, Novak released a growl as he quickly closes the gap between himself and Dimitri. As he stands over his body, "Say, "mom", "mother", or "mama" One more time, you're going to be missing a very important part of the body!" He said in rage.

"How about mommy?" Dimitri mocked him.

Well, that did it. A bad move.

"You stupid piece of shit!" Novak said with venom and shot three bullets into the skunk's manhood.

Dimitri once again screamed in agony "OH MOTHER FATHER SUGER HONEY ICE TEA! YOU ARE A TOTAL BASTARD NOVAK!" He said in great pain while covering his bleeding groin.

"I've been called worse than a "bastard," Novak said in a cold tone. Then he proceeded to shoot Dimitri's tail in half. Followed by a bullet in both of his feet and kicks Dimitri's paws off of his groin. As he hits his groin in the process. Later he shot through both of his paws. After 12 shots on Dimitri, with his left foot, Novak stomped on the skunk's right forearm and his right knee.

Novak pins him down. Putting his bodyweight on Dimitri's gunshot wounds, "Do you know why I like using this kind of handgun?" He asked rhetorically. Dimitri looks up at Novak terrified, in excruciating pain, "No."

Novak chuckled, "It's because of the ammo capacity you see. This gun can hold anywhere from 13 bullets to 15 bullets. 9 mm of course mind you." He then pulled out the empty magazine leaving one bullet left in the chamber.

He began to twirl the empty mag, "You could've had a painless and quick death Dimitri, but you decided to piss me off. So now..." Novak said as he proceeded to violently and forcefully shove the empty magazine into the sternum of Dimitri. Successfully, penetrating through Dimitri's chest cavity cause in the skunk to gasp and cough up blood whining in pain.

"I hope you enjoy Hell Dimitri," Novak says almost demonically before putting The barrel of his gun right between the eyes of the skunk.

With Dimitri's final words, "Fuck you dip shit." Novak pulled the trigger and the final gunshot echoing throughout the night sky as the brains of the skunk splattered on the concrete.

For a few seconds, Novak stared at the now deceased skunk, a bloody mess before him. He slowly got off Dimitri's body, taking a couple steps back and proceed to pull out an encrypted phone to take a picture of the body so he can collect his reward. Once the photo was sent, he put the encrypted phone back in a pouch on his belt and sighed continuing to look at Dimitri for a few more seconds.

"Well, I see you still have a taste for dramatic and unnecessary flair to your work... Alex." A male voice speaking in English with an American accent.

Alex looked up towards the wrecked car and distant night filled forest. He sighs with annoyance, "I've told you at least 1000 times. When I'm in this suit, call me Novak, Oscar." He turned to see an antelope wearing black cargo pants, A red T-shirt underneath a black jacket with the word "Agent" imprinted on the left side of his chest.

Alex put away his empty gun in its holster then, with both of his paws, he taps Hidden buttons near the base of the jaw that is part of his protective headgear. A couple of click sounds could be heard, he removed his full headgear to reveal his muzzle. A red fox. He has red eyes like Rubys. He has black fur starting from his nose narrowed to points underneath both of his eyes that is almost like a "V" or an arrow if you look at it from a certain angle. Along with black fur underneath his bottom lip narrowed out to a single point right before hitting his neck. On his ears, he has black tips. His fur all misty and messy from sweat.

Oscar shrugged his shoulders, "Well, there's no one else to hear me say your name. And you just took off your helmet." He pointed out and clasp his hooves together, "So can I call you Alex now?" He inquired with a smirk.

That causes Alex to scrunch up his muzzle with annoyance, "Whatever... what the hell you doing here?"

"Why Alex, I'm wounded." Oscar said in a sarcastic tone placing his hooves on his chest, "Can't I see an old friend see how he's doing?" Oscar asks with a straight face.

Which Alex holds his helmet with his left paw while putting his right paw on his hip and replied, "You came halfway across the planet just to see what I've been up to. Have you ever heard of an email?" He took a couple steps towards Oscar " I seriously doubt that. Now, what are you really doing here?"

A few seconds of silence later, Oscar finally spoke, " To be honest, it's actually easier for me to just hunt you down rather than to wait for you to check your damn emails. Besides you've been making a lot of ruckuses since you brought down multiple cities literally in the span of a month. Were you trying to kill yourself or are you doing all this just for her since she's gone?"

Alex looked down at the ground. He is slightly sad with a little irritation, "You know I don't like anyone mentioning her, right?" He quietly asked.

Oscar slightly raised his hooves and replied in an innocent tone, " I never said her name."

Alex stares at Oscar with his ears slightly slick back, " You don't have to say her name. I know who you're talking about. And, that's bad enough as it is. On top of it, I'm not doing this anymore because of her. The reason why I am doing this, it's all I know how to do or at least until I find what I'm looking for."

Oscar crossed his arms, "And what's that?" He inquired with sympathy knowing Alex and his past.

"Purpose. Happiness. Or simply a better life. Take your pick." Alex answered looking away to the left to stare at a burning building.

Oscar put his hooves in his pockets, "How about family? Your mom? Your brother?" Oscar said causing Alex to look right back at him narrowing his eyes.

Oscar shook his head and sighs, "You should go to Zootopia. Go see your mother and your older brother. It's been 25 years and you could use a vacation from all of this." He stated, raising his arms to point out the Armageddon-like atmosphere caused by the fox standing in front of him.

Alex remains quiet for about a minute as he raised his left arm holding his protective headgear. He brought up his right paw to touch a touch screen that was hidden in the inner forearm part of his suit. On the left forearm of his suit, he tapped it twice and put both of his arms back at his side. Then he finally spoke, " One, I know there's more to you suggesting me to go to Zootopia. Then for me just reuniting with my mother and brother. Two, I seriously doubt my brother wants to see me. Most of all, I think it's better for my mom to remember me how I was when I was a kit not what I am now."

Oscar rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm known to have hidden agendas. But besides that, in all seriousness, I think you really should go to Zootopia. After all, it's about time don't you think?"

Alex sighs, "I." He paused for a moment, " I don't know. But, I hate to admit it: you do have a point. I do need a vacation. So, I guess I'll go to Zootopia to see my mom. Hell, maybe I'll just move there for a little bit. I've been meaning to change scenery. After all, living in fox village for all this time can get a little old. There's not much to do there anymore."

The antelope scoffed, "You still live in Fox village? It's a village. Why do you live there?"

This caused Alex to change his mood from sad to annoyed, " OK asshole just because it's called "fox village" doesn't mean it's an actual village. It's a BIG town/small city, it has a goddamn airport! You would know that if you actually went there, it's just convenient to not change the name. But, it's a pain the ass when mammals like you jump to conclusions. as a matter of fact, it's pretty fucking annoying." He stated, Angerly bearing his teeth.

Oscar was about to reply, but then a sound of a powerful engine revved up through the night sky. This caused him to turn to see a matte black 1969 Mustang driving up without anyone in the driver seat. It turned to park, The driver side door open automatically as it stopped.

Oscar surprisingly asked, "Wait... how the hell did you get this here?" He turns back to Alex with a complex look on his face.

"Now, now a magician never reveals his secrets." The fox said with a devilish smile. He was entertained by his old friend's reaction to his car. Being on the other side of the planet, driving by itself after all. Oscar's face palmed himself not appreciating the fact that Alex somehow, most likely illegally brought his custom-made armoured 69 mustang into a different country. Without even thrown up a single red flag in the security system.

"Obviously, I'm not going to get an answer from you, since you're actually going to Zootopia. A lot of things have changed since you made me keep tabs on your mom and brother. Mainly your mom. I should inform you that your brother Nick is now a cop." He mentions Nick to Alex.

Alex tossed his helmet into the passenger seat and turned her face Oscar once more, "Nick? My brother? A police officer?" He was bewildered at this new information about his brother.

Oscar nods, "Yeah he's been a cop for two years now. You would know that if you, oh I don't know kept In contact more." Oscar criticizes Alex's bad habit of not keeping in contact very much.

"Wait are we talking about the same fox here? Are we talking about the same Nick who is a con artist? A hustler? Hell... The same fox who sold a skunk butt rug to Mr. Big which was the dumbest thing anyone can do. We're talking about my brother Nick?" He questions, not really believing that his own brother is now a cop.

Oscar nodded and replied "Yes, yes that's the same Nick Wilde that we are talking..." then he realized, "Hold on a minute. How the hell do you know about that whole skunk butt rug situation with Mr. Big?" He was caught off guard about the fact that Alex actually knew about it.

Alex remains quiet for a second then revealing with a shrug of the shoulders, "My mom mentioned it in one of the last letters she wrote to me. Containing information about Nick before asked her not to mention Nick anymore."

Alex began to get into his car with Oscar asking, "What are you gonna do now?"

Alex paused for a moment. Then he stepped back out of his car and leaned against the open door replying, "Well, I've got to go to my safe house a few miles west from here. Then I'll be heading home to fox village, straighten out my affairs get things put away etc. etc. Finally, I'll be heading to Zootopia, Buy myself a nice little condo, and take your advice. I am having a vacation. Also, I'm going to see my mom and maybe even take up ceramics." He said with a smirk.

Oscar raised an eyebrow, "You're actually going to take ceramics?" Cracking a smile.

Alex's eyes went wide and said defensively, "Oh shut up. What I do on my free time shouldn't matter. Besides, I like using my paws when I do things. I just can't sit around and do nothing you know that."

"Okay, okay no need to get upset." Oscar putting his hooves up, "Anyways, when will I expect to see you in Zootopia?" He asks trying to change the topic.

"My ETA agent Hornton." Alex begins to speak with a little sass in his voice still annoyed at his friend, " Will be anywhere from 3 to 6 weeks from now. Still got to get things straightened out mind you." He said as he got into his car closing the door.

Oscar sighed at the use of his last name, "All right then, I had that coming, but I'll see you in Zootopia. When you get there don't cause any trouble." Knowing how Alex is, he would definitely cause some trouble out of sheer boredom.

Alex started up the car and roll down the window commenting on what his friend said, "You think too little of me. I'm a good boy and I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with sarcasm in his voice and giving an innocent smile as if he was an angel.

"...Bullshit." Oscar said in his mind.

The antelope just shook his head not even bothering to say anything.

"But Oscar I will keep in contact. I'll let you know when I'm on my way to Zootopia all right? Until then I'll see you later." Alex said with sincerity, "However, I want to say this: because I have a feeling that you might try to pull something. I'm only moving to Zootopia for personal reasons. So, please don't offer me any jobs or contact me for anything business related. not even a desk job, got it?" He advised.

"All right I'll keep that in mind." Asking replied with a smile on his face. Happy at the fact that his long-term friend is finally going to see his mom and brother and hopefully find peace in the process.

Alex drove off leaving Oscar standing in the wreckage, that was once a compound. As he drove up the winding dusty road entering the forest, he said to himself, " Nick, I hope you're ready to see a ghost from your past and I truly hope you haven't forgotten about your dear baby brother." With a straight face concentrating on the road. Any new journey is about to start. A new challenge for Alex to take on. Zootopia better be ready for another Wilde.

(Share your thoughts through comments! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey there, N.P. Wilde here. i just say thank you to those who viewed and reviewed. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, please review and comment letting me know. now let's get started with the chapter.)

 **Chapter 2: Arriving in Zootopia.**

 _*4 week later from the night in Russia...*_

 _*At 36,000 ft in the air.*_

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemammals. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Zootopia in about an hour. When the seatbelt sign is on, please return to your seats. Thank you for flying Silver Fox Air." The pilot announced the time in arriving to Zootopia.

After the announcement, Alex was sitting in first class. He stares back down to his laptop as he continues to check his emails, work on his documents and whatever in between. He looks over to his right and noticed a red vixen. She is wearing a white button shirt, a black blazer and a black skirt that is an inch above her knees. She was staring at him and waved at him flirtatiously. In return, he waved at her back with a friendly smile. Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of an incoming muzzle time call. When he read the caller ID, Oscar's name had appeared in full screen.

Alex arched an eyebrow, "Hmm..." He was thinking, "To answer the call or not to answer the call?" He thought.

After 10 seconds of debating, he clicked the "answer" button and Oscar's face showed up on screen. He was in an office building and wearing a black button-up shirt and a jacket that could be seen hanging on the coat rack behind him next to a filing cabinet.

"Hey, Alex how's it going?" He asked cheerfully.

Which Alex responded in a more mellow tone, "Meh, I'm doing alright. I was just working on some stuff with my laptop and checking emails. You know, the usual." He said ended with a paw jester waving to the left.

The antelope gave a slight smirk at Alex, "Checking your emails ehh? I bet this is the first time you checked your emails in months." He said.

The fox just rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh you're so hilarious Oscar."

Oscar slightly chuckled, "Maybe I should do standup. I've been working on my material for quite some time." He states, leaning back with arms crossed.

Alex just shook his head, "If you do, Oscar, I'm bringing a bucket of tomatoes and throw it at you endlessly." He said with a sly smile which causes Oscar to sigh dramatically, "That's really mature of you, Alex."

Alex just grinned at him and Oscar cleared his throat, "So Mr. Wilde, when are you going to be landed?" Oscar inquired.

"About an hour give or take...Why?" Alex asked in a concern tone about the answer he is going to receive.

Oscar got up excited, "Perfect! I'll pick you up at the airport." At his office, he co-workers were staring at him weirdly as he sat back down, "Plus, I really need to get out of the office. It's boring here, you know?" The antelope said with a huge grin on his face.

Alex's eyes went wide, his ears slicked back and waving his paws from side to side, "Oh no, no, no, no that won't be necessary, Oscar. I will use Zuber. " He said trying to dismissed the offer from his friend.

However, the antelope rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be a stubborn fox now, Alex. After all, that's what friends are for." Oscar said not taking "no" for an answer.

Alex tried convincing Oscar to change his mind, "Listen Oscar you really don't-" Of course he gets cut off by Oscar, "Nonsense, you just sit tight and enjoy the rest of your flight. I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance." The antelope said presenting the biggest grin he could make.

Again Alex tried one more time to stop his friend from showing up at the airport, "No Oscar seriously-", But sadly he got interrupted, "I'll see you soon buddy. Later!" With that, the call ended leaving Alex dumbfounded. He was left staring at his laptop for a few seconds holding his breath.

He finally exhaled then with his right paw, he facepalms himself dragging his paw down across his muzzle, "Terrrrrific." Alex muttered to himself sarcastically.

"This is why I don't keep in contact very much." He thought and groaned, closing his eyes as he leaning his head back against his soft first class chair. Alex opened his eyes and looked over to the right to see the same well-dressed vixen. She continues to look at him as she was playing with one of her buttons while biting her lower lip which made Alex present a soft smile.

With his paw, he beckons vixen to come closer, she willingly accepts it as she got up from her seat and walked towards Alex. She swinging her hips left and right then taking a seat right next to him, "Why hello there." She began in a flirtatious manner, "I got to say you look very exotic." Alex smiled that at the compliment, "Why thank you Ms.?"

"I'm Rebecca." Rebecca introduced herself while playing with her skirt.

Alex noticed, "The name is Alex." He said gently grabbing her free paw and gave it a light kiss which made Rebecca giggle, "Well aren't you a charmer. Tell me, Alex, what brings you to Zootopia?" She asked.

"Well I'm currently in the process of moving to Zootopia" Alex answered, "What about you Rebecca?" He inquired.

Rebecca replied, "I'm coming to Zootopia for some boring business meetings. Nothing too special." She brushes it off and stared into Alex's ruby eyes.

Then Rebecca shyly ask, "By any chance, have you heard of a thing called "The Mile High Club?"" She accidentally or maybe purposely unbuttoned the top of her shirt as a result from playing with it too much and showing her cleavage.

Alex arched an eyebrow presenting a sly smile knowing exactly where this is going, "Yes I have heard of it. Do you happen to have an Application?" He puts his paw under his chin.

She seductively giggled and answered, "Why yes I do." With a wink, she got up and walked over to the plane's restroom. Her tail was swinging back-and-forth along with her hips as an invitation.

Alex enjoyed for what he is seeing from such a bird's eye view. With a huge grin that was placed on his face, "This will be fun." He said as he got up from his seat and followed Rebecca into the restroom to join the infamous club.

* * *

*In the Precinct one...*

Inside of the office, there was a dozen of mammals that were chatting away their days in the break room. Most specially, talking about their loved ones. Some they were talking about their lovers being the most cherished ones. Yet, some they're talking about their annoying siblings with their things.

"My little sister is always borrowing my money for concerts. She never pays me back." Fiona the jaguar facepalmed her face and scratching the back of her ear.

Officer Higgins scoffed, "Try having two brothers barged in just to piss me off when I'm busy like working on documents." He stated.

Than the bunny rabbit chuckled at the conversation she listened to. So, she just entered in the conversation, "Oh, you think having one or two siblings can annoy you? Try having at least 200 brother and sisters to get on your nerves and driving you insane." She said and Fioana and Higgins went silent on that.

"Damn Judy..." Fiona comment.

Officer Higgins patting Judy's head, "You are one brave bunny to deal with over 200 of your siblings."

Than Officer McHorn enters the conversation, "At least Wilde doesn't have to worry about having siblings. After all, he is an only child." He states jokely and everyone agreed in-joke or envy.

Which Nick didn't respond and sighs as he stands up, "Carrots, I'm going to get some coffee." He announced and left.

Judy noticed a hint of sadness. It was easy to pick up for her. So, she decided to follow him to the coffee station in the hallway.

"Hey Nick wait up!" Judy calls him.

Nick stops and looks at her, "Is everything okay?" She inquired.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, grab a cup and filled it up with coffee, "Nothing really carrots." He said and drank.

Judy was concern and crossing her arms, "You liar. I know you, we've been dating for two years. I'm just worried about you."

"It's fine really. No big deal." Nick sighs, "It just...it gets kind of old hearing the whole sibling topic. Here at the Precinct."

Judy is not convinced because she feels that there is more than meets the eye. "You know you can talk to me. We're partners. Both here at the Precinct and in real life." Judy puts her paw on Nick's shoulder for comfort, "And besides, you haven't been yourself in the past month since your dreams are starting getting worse." She looks at him with innocent eyes.

Nick gives Judy a soft smile and plants a kiss on top of Judy's head between her ears, "I know Judy, but I'll be fine. I can handle this one." He said.

Judy looks at him and was about to protest, but Nick says, "If I can't, I'll tell you everything."

Judy sighs, "Alright." She said, "But let's go back to our patrol. It is going to be a long day for both of us." Judy gets on her toes and kiss Nick on the lips.

Nick said, "Okay, I'll meet you at the police cruiser." He smiled and continues to drink his coffee.

As Judy walked away, Nick's smile turns into a frown as he puts his coffee down on the table. He reaches to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a wallet size picture. It shows two kit foxes playing in water at the beach. On the right, the first kit fox has green eyes and wearing blue swim trunks. The other is slightly smaller. From this kit fox, he has red eyes. From his nose, he has black fur narrowing out underneath his eyes like a V. From his bottom lip, he had black fur narrowing out to a point underneath his chin. On the torso, he has an "x" across his chest and wearing purple swim trunks.

Nick looks at it sadly. With his free paw, he touches the photo and says, "I can't believe it's been 25 years. I wish you were here, Alex." He sighs and puts it back into his wallet as he walks to the cruiser for another long day of patrol.

* * *

The plane restroom door opened and Alex walks out while zipping his pants, fixing his fur with a big smile. He walks back to his seat. A couple of seconds later, the same restroom door opened and the vixen came out, buttoning up her shirt, fixing her skirt and her fur.

As Rebecca stubbles, her legs were weakening at the knees and went back to her seat. She leans in her chair with a satisfied smile on her pretty muzzle. Alex glance at the vixen with a smile as well.

Alex puts his laptop into his bag. He fishes out his Ipod and puts his wireless earbuds in and plays, "The Mountain" by Three Days Grace. In the first verse, it went with a slow paste and went into a little hardcore. Alex looks out the window seeing the view of Zootopia. He puts his paw under his chin and gazed upon the city that used to be his home.

When the plane lands, "Ladies and gentlemammals, welcome to Zootopia. We're glad that you have a pleasant flight in Silver Fox Air. We hope you enjoy the rest of the day in this wonderous city of Zootopia. This is your flight attendant. On behalf of the crew and I, we hope you have a wonderful day." The flight attendant announced.

After everyone exited the plane, they went to baggage claim to get their things. When Alex walks to the entrance, he sees a familiar antelope holding a sign that said, "WELCOME TO ZOOTOPIA HELLRAZER!" Oscar made a goofy smile, he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Once Alex saw the sign, he walks down to Oscar and gave a half-hearted laugh, "You're fucking lame, Oscar." He said shaking his head.

Soon, Oscar gave Alex a snicker, "You know you love me."

Alex rolled his eyes and gave Oscar a playful punch in the arm, "I know asshole." He said cracking a smile.

"Oh Alex, you once again wound me with your punch." Oscar said being sarcastic.

Soon, Alex and Oscar began walking to the car. Oscar is holding one of Alex's suitcase while he holds his own.

Suddenly, they heard a female voice, "Bye Alex~!" Alex and Oscar turns around and saw Rebecca waving at him as she went inside of her limo.

Alex slyly smile and waves back at her once she was driven away. Then Oscar gawks and slowly turns to Alex, "You did not..." He said.

"What joined the Mile High Club?" Alex strutting pass by Oscar, "Gave that vixen a Wilde ride?" He said and winks at his antelope friend causing him to facepalm, "I don't want to hear that." He groans, "At all."

Which Alex turns around cheerfully, "What's wrong? Do I sense jealousy~?" He asks in a joking manner.

Oscar sighs, "Don't start. Just get your tail in the car."

Once they're in the car, Oscar ask, "Where to?"

Alex grabs his GPS and enters an address to a location in Savanna Central. Oscar notice the address was in Savanna Central and said, "I thought you got a place in the Rainforest District." He turns on his engine.

Alex cocked his head, "I do, but this is a different location." He said as he buckled himself in.

Oscar arches his eyebrow, "Okay and where is this taking me?"

Alex replies, "A car dealership."

Oscar gave Alex a complex look, "Why are we going there for?" He inquires. Alex turns his body to Oscar, "We're going to smash every fucking window. What else are we going to do? I want to buy a car."

"B-but what about your "other" car?" Oscar ask, "My car is in Fox Village. Besides, an armored car is too obvious here anyway." Alex said.

Oscar rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He said and changed his gears as he began to exit the parking lot.

"What's the matter? Are you still mad that I gave that vixen my knot and not you?" He smirked at his friend.

Oscar stops at the exit poll and glares at him, "Why do you got to be like this? Is it because of the sign?" He asked and insert the ticket into the slot.

"No, you look like you're pissed off. I just want to cheer my friend up." Alex said with a smug.

Oscar sighs, "Yeah right."

Alex cooed, "What is wrong, Oscar? Do you want me to give you a smooch smooch?" He said in a mocking tone with his lips pucker up.

Oscar's eyes widen and stops the car to the right, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? NO! NO! NO! HELL NO!"

Alex presented a goofy face, "The real question is: what is right with me?" He made a big smile.

Oscar's eye twitch, "Oh for fucks sakes." He said and continues to drive.

Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped towards Oscar, "GIMME A KISS YOU BASTARD!"

"ALEX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? I'M FUCKING DRIVING HERE FOR FUCKING SAKE! I SWEAR I AM REGRETTING PICKING YOU UP!" Oscar shouts at Alex putting his hoof on his face.

Alex pulls away from Oscar's hoof, "Well, that is the plan~ after all." He mentions it with a sly smile.

"I swear I don't know who would I rather deal with. You or Novak." He states.

Alex gasp and squish his face together, "I do have feelings Oscar." He slightly sniffs.

Oscar sweat drop, "I am sooooooooooo regretting picking this kit up." He said in his mind.

Alex sits normally and fasten his seatbelt. "By the way, Oscar. In all of the seriousness, when did you get laid?"

Lucky for Oscar since the light was red, he face splat into the horn, "That is none of your business fluffball."

"Oh, come on now. I talk about my sex life. Now, it is your turn." Alex said.

Oscar glares at Alex, "Okay one: I didn't ask for you dumb sex life. And two, it is really none of your fucking business."

Alex crosses his arms, "Does this mean you're a virgin?"

Oscar groans, "No. comment. Now shut up."

"Translation: "Yes, I am a virgin."" Alex said with sass.

"Your pops really fucked you up." He said absentmindedly, the antelope realizes what he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

Alex sighs, "There is no need to apologize. I don't disagree on that. He really did screw me up after all."

Soon, the duo went into the Savanna Central of Zootopia. Oscar breaks the silence, "So, what kind of car are you getting?" He asked.

Alex began to think for a minute and says, "I am going to get a 2018 Dodge Challenger demon."

Oscar's eyes widen, "That is $80,000. Are you nuts?"

"Nope." Alex replied, "I do have the money for such spending."

"How the heck did you get so much money?" Oscar asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulder, "When you spent years killing a bunch of mammals, with bounties on their heads, and working on dark ops missions, you make a lot of money. Especially, if you don't spend it. On top of that. I did inherit a quarter billion from my old man." He explained.

Oscar is completely dumbfounded, "Daaaaamn. You have that much money," he exclaimed.

"Yeeeeup." Alex reply, "Now keep that to yourself."

At this moment, they arrived at the dealership. Alex hands over the documents to the owner and one of the employees left to get the demon. Oscar leans over to Alex, "It's black isn't it?"

Alex glances at him, "I am not that predictable." He states, "It's purple." He answered.

Oscar scoffed, "Seriously? Purple?" Alex shrugged, "I like purple, it is my favorite color. Problem?"

"No problem at all." Oscar answered not to piss his friend off.

Soon the white tiger came in with the car, "Okay Mr. Alex. Your ride has arrived. Here's your keys and enjoy this monstrous beast." He said to him.

Oscar nod a bit, "He wasn't lying. He did pick purple." He mumbled.

"Thank you, Mr. Byakko and have a nice day," Alex said and walks to Oscar's car to grab his two bags with the help of Oscar as he put both of them into the trunk of his new demon.

After Alex puts his luggages in the car, he turns to Oscar, "I appreciate you picking me up. And I know I get a little out of hand, but thank you for being here." He said rubbing back his neck and smile.

Oscar soft smile, "Like I said, "What are friends for."" He said.

Alex opens his arms expecting for a hug. Oscar was being suspicious on that gesture, but he leans down and hugs Alex.

Suddenly, Alex wraps his legs around his friend and plants a kiss on a side of his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Oscar scream, "I know you love me." Alex smiled.

Oscar struggled, "JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

Alex jumps down, "See you later buddy." He said slyly.

Oscar rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. See ya later fluffball."

Then Alex starts his car and began driving towards the Rainforest District. Once Alex arrives at his condo, it was raining. The condo was covered in vines, at base of a tree with a red door, it had a garage for two vehicles. He pulled up into the driveway and was greeted by a real estate agent who is a capybara.

"Welcome to your new home Mr. Wilde." The Capybara said and gave him the keys to the house.

Alex happily accepted, "Thank you Mr. Snoutteeth." He said.

The fox opened the door to his new home. He took a couple of steps in as the capybara steps into his car and left. Alex sighs, "Well here is the fun part of moving. I get to spend rest of the day and all tomorrow going furniture shopping and gathering accessory." He said grabbing his note pad from his back pocket as he wrote down the things he needs.

* * *

After a long and tiring day of patrolling Zootopia, writing out a few citations, arresting a couple petty shoplifters, and even responding to a carjacking which the carjacker got away, Nick and Judy finally arrived back at their apartment with a pizza box in paw. It was almost 10 o'clock at night. They ate their dinner, brush their teeth, and got ready for bed. Judy was peacefully sleeping beside her lovely fox dreaming sweet dreams, but unfortunately for Nick he wasn't dreaming sweet dreams. He was having a nightmare about a particular event from his past, an event that he has regretted ever since it happened.

* _In Nick's dream_ *

Nick was walking in avoided like environment, darkness, and purple haze everywhere. Just him. And him alone. As he continues to walk, he hugs himself, wearing a scared expression. His ears perked up to a sound of a little kids' voice.

"Stop following me!"

Nick looked and saw two kit foxes. His ears went flat against his skull and realizing who those kits were. It was younger versions of himself and his brother Alex.

"But Nicky, I want to go with you!" Young version of Alex spoke with his ears flat against his head trying to catch up with kit Nick.

Younger Nick turned, "I don't want you near me! I don't want you to come with me! All you do is get in the way! You're just an annoying pest!" He shouted and this made Alex hug himself and take a step back. His eyes were watery as if he's about to cry "Why don't you get lost?! I don't want you here! I don't want you to go near me! I hate you!" Kit Nick said bearing his teeth.

The little fox began to sob, "But Nick..."

Little Nick turned his back, "You're such a crybaby Alex. Now go away!" The kit version of Nick walked off and disappeared leaving a heart broken little fox behind. Little Alex hugged himself tighter and crouch down crying "Nick, what did I do wrong... please nick what did I do?! Why Nicky... why?" He continued to cry.

As adult Nick watched this unfold, his heart sank, "No, no, no, no, no. Don't say that to him apologize!" Nick started to panicked and ran over to the kit version of his brother. Nick crouch down to put his paw on little Alex, "He didn't..." Suddenly, his paw was smacked away violently and quickly causing Nick to stand back up. He takes one step back from what he saw glaring at him. His eyes widen, his ears slick back, and his lip quivering. The kit version of Alex had an angry and betrayed look on his face. The tears that was running down from his face were no longer tears, but streams of blood that is falling from his eyes.

"Why did you push me away!? Why do you hate me?!" The little fox yelled with anger, his voice getting distorted.

With a shaky voice Nick responded, "No, I don't hate you. I never did. Please I-" But he was interrupted, "I loved you, Nick! I looked up to you! I believed in you! What did I do to you!? Tell me!" Little Alex said while his fur began to deteriorate and fall off of him. Parts of his flesh melting away "Tell me why?!" Alex yelled at Nick as his voice becoming deeper almost like a demon.

Nick looked horrified but in the attempt of desperation. He lunged and tried to hug the little fox to say that he was sorry and to say that he loves him. However, as he put his arms around the kit fox, little Alex vaporized into dust leaving Nick shaking, "No…no Alex... Ruby! Come back I'm sorry! Please!" he pleaded and touching the ash like powder that was once a little kit fox.

"Are you really sorry, Emerald? You don't look like it." A distorted male voice spoke and cause Nick to jump back up onto his feet and walk around. He tries to find where that voice was coming from, "Yes, I'm truly sorry please..." He panicked, he was trying to figure out where the source of the voice is.

The voice scoffed, "Quit lying to yourself." A shadowy Figure materialized a few feet away from Nick. This figure was an adult fox. His fur was destroyed, rotting flesh ripped away, and revealing his bones. On his muzzle, half of his fur was gone and revealing the skeletal structure of a canine skull. But, he still had red eyes, the exact same red eyes from the kit fox that was there moments ago.

"I'm not lying." Nick paused, "I'm truly sorry, Alex…Please…" He takes a step back from the terrifying figure before him, "Then why haven't you come for me? Why haven't you looked for me? I'll tell you why is because you're selfish! You only care for yourself. No one else." The deteriorating fox said in the demonized voice taking a step forward, "You never loved me, did you?" He takes another step, "It was all an act. This was your first real hustle. Wasn't it, Nicky?"

Nick shook his head in desperate, "No, it wasn't-."

Destroyed version of Alex growled in hatred," YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BROKE MY HEART NICKY! I SHOWED YOU NOTHING, BUT LOVE! WHAT YOU DID IN RETURN!? YOU RETURN IT WITH HATE!" He yells in disgust, "So, it's my turn to come for you." He evil chuckled, "It's my turn to hurt you and to make you suffer the way I have suffered." He said an unforgiving tone.

Nick went onto his knees, "Please Alex! Let me make this right for you! I love..." Nick began to plead, but he was interrupted, "YOU'RE TOO LATE! 25 YEARS TOO LATE!" The enraged decayed fox yelled, deteriorating into dust continued, "I'm coming for you!" Nick looks around in panicking and terrified as he went back onto his feet. He was trying to see where this version of Alex went, "Please I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Alex. Please forgive your dumb brother." Nick implored with tears in his eyes.

The demonic voice of Alex creeps in laughing, "Look who's the crybaby now. Oh Nicky, there's no stopping the inevitable. I'm coming for you!"

Nick put his paws on his head covering his ears, closing his eyes and pleaded "No I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Suddenly, Nick was turned around by force. With two paws grabbing both of his shoulders, his eyes shot open to see the decayed muzzle of Alex. With his cold dead eyes, he was staring a hole through his own green eyes, "I'M HERE NICK!" Alex yelled bearing his teeth.

* _End of Nick's dream_ *

Nick woke up sitting up as fast as he could. With a canine yelp, he looked down to his paws shaking with fear and panting heavily on the verge of tears. From what he just witnessed in his nightmare. Then a paw touched his shoulder causing him to jump out of his fur and fall off of the bed.

"Nick I'm here. It's OK. It's me." Judy hopping out of bed to comfort her boyfriend, "Sweet cheese and crackers what the hell happened Nick?" She asked in a concerned manner.

Tears finally running down Nick's face. All he can do is hug his bunny, "There, there everything's okay. I'm here Nick." Judy soothes her fox, "You've never scream like that in any of your dreams what happened?" She asked.

"It was..." Nick paused, "It was just a nightmare about my past. I don't want to relive it. I just don't want to talk about it, carrots." Nick said still trembling. His voice noticeably cracking from the sadness and terror that he was feeling.

"Nick, it's just a dream." Judy said looking into her fox's eyes still streaming with tears, "You're alright. It's okay. I'm here for you."

Nick just nodded still shaken up about his dream he just awoken from, "But I..." Nick was about to say something, Judy put her paw on the side of his muzzle caressing him lovingly, "Look, tomorrow is our day off. We can spend the entire day having a lazy day. We will stay in our pajamas, watch movies, order food, and I'm not leaving your side."

With a sniff and wiping his eyes, Nick said with a soft smile, "Okay...we can have a lazy day." And then Nick pulled Judy in and kissed her passionately on her lips. He said almost in a whisper still reeling from the events that has just transpired in his own mind, "I love you Judy."

Judy holds Nick in an embrace and she said in his ear, "I love you too my sly fox. I'll make sure to protect you from anything." Then Nick snickered "That's my job carrots." he says holding his bunny tighter. He started to think back to the nightmare and wonders if it was just a nightmare or is it an omen, was it a sign that his brother was coming.

"We should try to get some sleep and prepare properly for our lazy day." Judy said, "And if you're good, maybe we could have our special activity as a reward." She invited with a seductive wink which made Nick happily wags his tail, "I'll be on my best behavior ma'am." He promised with a sly smile which he gave his rabbit one more kiss before going back to bed. With tomorrow, being a lazy day with the only activities are watching movies, eating food and maybe a little bit of adult action. Nick was looking forward for tomorrow as he drifted off back into slumber and cuddling his love.

(Again thank you for reading the story. also, thanks and credit to my friends and editors, Thomas Williams and owlpen for being a big help. I wonder what is going to next. until then I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey there everyone N.P. Wilde here. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. With myself working and my friend/editor being in collage, our day offs sadly don't line. Not to mention the holidays. I thank you all for being so patient. Now before we get into the new chapter, I have one more thing to say: between now and until February, I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can before my editor turns to school. Yes there is a high chance there will be another big gap between chapters but again I will to post as many as I can. Oh! Before I forget if everyone wants to see how Alex looks like. Go to tumblr username n-p-wilde, there is art of Alex there. With that out of the way lets get this chapter start!)

 **Chapter 3: Judy, meet Nick's brother.**

After Nick experienced his nightmare from the night before and just like Judy promised, they had a lazy day. They had a marathon of watching all the Marvel movies that has been released, ordered takeout, and they cuddled. She did everything in her power to cheer him up and to help him forget about his nightmare. But alas, their lazy day off has come to an end when they will have to go back to work.

The following day has come, they have to go back to work at Precinct One. Nick was already woken up and making blueberry pancakes for breakfast with two cups of coffee. As the alarm goes off at five in the morning, he swiftly turns off the alarm. He leans over to his lovely, sly bunny and kisses her on her cheek, "Wakey, wakey carrots. It's time to get up~" He singsong to her.

Judy began to stir, fluttering her eyes open with a groggy smile, "Mmmm…morning my dumb fox."

"Good morning, my sly bunny." Nick cheerfully said and Judy's nose started twitch to the smell of fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen along with some pancakes. Judy finally got up, "Did you make breakfast?" She inquired

Nick nodded with a smile, "I was up extra early to make my lovely girlfriend some pancakes for her to enjoy from the second she wakes up." He said making Judy smile and putting her paws on her chest in awe, "Awwww thank you bae." She said giving him a kiss on his lips.

As Judy walks to the kitchen, she sat down to enjoy her breakfast made by her sly fox. Nick steps into the bathroom to take a shower. 10 minutes later, Judy joins Nick in the shower. Once the couple were done showering, they brushed their teeth, got into their uniform and making sure they both looked their best.

While Judy was fixing up Nick's tie, she looked up and grins at her fox, "Is it safe to assume that our lazy day helped?"

Nick happily wagged his tail, "Absolutely. Especially when this dumb fox has the best girlfriend by his side." He said with a big smile showing his canine.

Judy giggled, "Well, I got to take care of my strong, handsome, emotional fox." She said and got up on her toes to give him a passionate kiss for a few seconds. Judy pulls back and looks at the clock, it was 5:40 am and sigh, "We better get a move on or we might end up being late."

Nick looks up at the clock as well and nodded in agreement, "Well, it's a good thing we only live 10 minutes away from the precinct."

They both gathered their keys to the apartment and head out the door walking down the hall to the elevator. Once they're at the elevator, Judy pushes the down button. A few seconds later, a ding sound could be heard signaling the arrival of the elevator. Once they step inside, Nick taps ground floor button. For a short 30 second ride, in the elevator, they exited it and made their way outside the apartment building. They're walking down the street to precinct one. 10 minutes later, they arrived at the front of the police station.

Then Nick noticed something unusual, "Hmmmm…what's with all the black SUVs and the news vans?" Nick pointed out. Judy narrowed her eyes, as she was focusing her vision on the emblems on the side of a couple of the SUVs, "FBI? ZIA? NSA? It must be very serious to have federal agencies here."

"It must be, but we should get to rollcall and maybe Chief Bogo has some answers on this." Nick said in a serious manner and puts his game face on. The couple made their way into precinct one. They greeted Clawhauser and headed straight to the bullpen for rollcall. They pass by a couple of mammals in black suits clearly federal agents.

Nick and Judy made it to the bullpen. As Nick opens the door and laid eyes upon the briefing room. Nick's reaction, "Whoa..." his ears slick back, he was taken back to the fact that there was way more officers in the room than usual. A couple of them, both Nick and Judy knew some of them had day offs today, but they're here in their uniforms. Along with a few national guards, they're standing around in the room with the buzz, mumbles and conversations about what's going on. Nick and Judy walked to their seat and wait for the chief to walk in.

Judy leans over to Nick and whispered, "Yep this is really serious Nick." Confirming her suspicion to her partner and boyfriend.

Nick nodded, "You called it Carrots."

Just then, without warning, the door swings open and Bogo makes a beeline to the podium. Clearly, Bogo is in a very, VERY bad mood. All of the officers were about to do their cheer and howls to show their respect to the chief, but Bogo quickly put an end to it before it starts.

"Don't start!" He boomed as he stood at the podium, "Now, as you may have noticed, we have several federal agents from different branches in the precinct. Also, I must address to the fact that many officers have been called in on their days off."

The buffalo looks around and seeing all of his officers. Some of them are standing mainly because there weren't enough chairs, "I thank you all for coming in during your days off." he nodded "As all of you know that the crime rate in Zootopia has risen to an all time high within the span of a month and a half. With the kidnappings, murders, drug deals and weapon trades at a record high."

Nick and Judy looked at each other, along with every officer in the room mumbling in agreements to the nonstop work they had for the past month and a half.

Then Bogo spoke again, "Because of what transpired last night, at 2:30 am in the morning, the missing mammal by the name of Rover Pogsom, The CEO of Zootopia elite private banking was found dead." He presents a photo of Rover and passed it around showing a goat in his late 30s with a gunshot wound right between his eyes, "Due to the circumstances of the situation, this is the 6th murder in a span of a month. This has raised alarms with the government. So, precinct one and every other branch in Zootopia are going be working overtime. We will be working alongside with every agency that's currently in Zootopia at this moment. With numerous more branches to come!" He announced.

"Fangmeyer! Wolford! You two along with DelGato will be assisting the FBI with the weapons trade. You two stumbled upon a mass shipping a week ago." Bogo said, "As much as I could waste more time assigning everyone with their tasks, but the more important thing is that we need to be out on the streets. We need to be vigilant and I must address two more things before I dismiss you all at once. First, the National Guard has agreed to assist us with any types of raids in the coming of weeks. And second, teamwork is a must which means no bickering between agents and officers. We must work together and make sure the situation doesn't get any worse than it is now. Do I make myself clear?!" He boomed with authority.

Everyone in the room including the national guards yelled out "Sir yes sir!"

Bogo nodded in approval "Good. Now dismissed!"

As all of the officers and National guards got up, they went on their various ways to their cubicles to gather files. Others immediately headed out onto the streets. And some are going to speak with agents to formulate a plan and share information.

"Wilde! Hopps!" Bogo motioned them to come to the podium.

Once they did, "Yes sir?" Judy asked.

Bogo cleared his throat "I need you two to gather all the information you got from your drug bust a couple weeks back and bring it to my office."

Nick tilted his head, "Sure thing chief, but why? The case is closed."

Bogo let out an annoying snort, "Wilde it might not be closed after all. I've been instructed to present that file to a couple agents from the ZIA. They believed that there's something bigger a paw with that drug bust. And they're going to need all information on all of the drug busts in the span of two months. Since you too were a part of that drug raid and first on the scene you have the majority of the information. I expect that file to be upstairs in the next 10 minutes at my door!" He boomed once more.

"Yes sir!" Nick and Judy said simultaneously

Then the chief cracked a small smile "Splendid!"

Nick and Judy quickly left the bullpen and head to their office together. As they got there, they retrieved the case file of the drug raid they participated in two weeks ago. Once they gathered all of the information, they left their office and headed to the stairs. Bogo's office is on the fourth floor and unfortunately, the elevator is out of order. When they made it to the fourth floor, they saw three mammals talking outside of Bogo's office. They could see Bogo heading into his office as the three mammals continue their conversation. It turns out, they're agents, one was an antelope wearing black slacks, black button up dress shirt with a jacket having the emblem of the NSA on his right shoulder. The other two were dressed in suits one was a buck rabbit. His fur was a silver gray with three black stripes on his ears and cheeks. He also has silvery blue eyes. The second agent was an arctic vixen with light blue eyes.

Nick and Judy could hear the conversation they were having mainly Judy because of her ears. "So, do you really think all these crimes are connected to one Oscar?" The buck said crossing his arms.

Oscar scratching the back of his head, "It's just a theory, but I have a feeling it might be accurate Jack" He replied.

Then the vixen scoffed, "The chances of that being accurate is beyond low Hornton. I think this theory is a load of bollocks! Besides, we have orders and we're not going to bend over backwards to confirm your dumb theory!"

The antelope just slapped his hooves to his side, "I see you're still mad at me, Skye. I told you what happened in England wasn't my fault!"

"All right you two, we need to stop this nonsense. We have our own orders and we should be focusing on. Besides that last mission." Jack interrupting the meaningless bickering.

Oscar sighs "Savage is right."

Soon, Oscar bid farewell to Jack and Skye and head towards the staircase. Walking right by Nick and Judy.

Judy cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but are you two with the ZIA?"

Skye look down to the bunny, "Yes we are. I'm Agent Winter and this is Agent Savage. I'm assuming you are Judy Hopps and this one is Nick Wilde."

"That's us ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Nick said, extending his paw which Skye took in a pawshake then Jack repeating the gesture.

"Wilde you say? I know someone with that last name, but I highly doubt you are related to this individual. Anyways, that file is for us I assume?" Jack asks, pointing to the file in Nick's other paw.

Nick was caught off guard by that comment but presented the case file to Jack, "Yep per order of Bogo, this is for you." He said with a friendly smile.

Jack then took the file with his paw, "Thank you sir. We should be heading into Bogo's office. We must talk to him about other things including this file." Jack said in a professional manner.

Skye opens the door to Bogo's office and both agents walked inside. Nick and Judy started to walk back towards the staircase. Nick began to wonder about that comment from the striped rabbit, "Wilde you say? I know someone with that last name." It played in his head over and over again, trying to figure it out if it's just a coincidence. Is it possible that somebody has the same last name as him or was it something else? This thought puts Nick on the edge as he thinks back to his nightmare that has nearly forgot up until this point.

But he quickly snapped out of it, "So carrots shall we get to our patrol and get cracking?"

Judy looked up at her fox with a smile "Yes we shall and I am driving." She said getting the keys.

Nick chuckled, "Like always babe" he winked causing Judy to giggle. They head towards the garage to retrieve their cruiser. Nick couldn't help but wonder once more. Hoping that today doesn't have any unnecessary surprises.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock began to sound off in the darkened bedroom. The sound of raindrops could be heard from outside hitting the windows. Laying on the bed was Alex listening to his alarm going off. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed, putting his arms on his knees and hanging his head. He continues to listen to his alarm. His tail tapping on the bed with each beep the alarm makes.

Alex slightly glares at his alarm clock with his red eyes. The time read 7:00 am and the fox let out an annoying groan. He got off the bed, turns off his alarm and makes his way to the bathroom. Still it is relatively dark in the bedroom, but thankfully he has excellent night vision. Which, he can see where he's going perfectly as he enters the bathroom. Alex turns on the lights, he opened the medicine cabinet and left it open. Turning on the faucet. He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. While he was brushing his teeth, he was staring at the water circling the drain of the sink. Once he was done, he spit out the remainder of the toothpaste. Then he gathered the water from the faucet and slurp it into his mouth to rinse.

Alex puts away his toothbrush, toothpaste, close the medicine cabinet and began to stare at himself in the mirror. His eyes look slightly down at his reflection. Right now, he is shirtless and wearing his boxers. His entire upper body is covered with scars. Some scars are so bad that fur is not able to grow back in those areas. It looks like he was thrown into a wood chipper, but he's focused in one specific scar that was in the center.

Starting from the bottom of his sternum, it ran up to his heart. It was cutting off the meet point of his destroyed black X pattern on his chest. The scar looked extremely horrible as if he was impaled at some point in his life. He raised his right paw up to his chest. His paw pads touched the rough edge of the scar. Alex closes eyes and scrunched up his muzzle in disgusted, his ears falling flat against his head. He opened his eyes to stare at himself once more. Then he turns away to the bathtub to start up the shower.

After 15 minutes in the shower, Alex exited the bathroom with his fur all dried and groomed with a fresh pair of black boxers. He made his way to his closet to retrieved a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt as he puts on his clothes. Before he steps out, he stopped in front of his dresser. On his dresser, there were two photographs lying there. One stacked on top of the other as he grabbed both photos and looked at the first one. He cracked a soft, but sad smile as he looked upon the photograph. Which showed his younger self with a birthday hat on him. Alongside is his older brother, Nick. Both sharing joyful smiles and behind them with a big smile on their muzzle was a red vixen with emerald green eyes just like Nick. She looks like she was in her mid 20s. There was a birthday cake in front of Alex. It read "Happy Birthday Alex" with six candlesticks lit up.

Soon, Alex stares at the other photo. This time, his soft smile that was on his muzzle is replaced with a depressed look. This photo showed Alex in his early 20s with the biggest smile he could make. Clearly, he was having a blast. He had his right arm around a red vixen. She has gold eyes and was wearing a black tank top with a pink skull. She has a happy expression on her face. On his left arm was a silver furred wolf with black fur standing up between his ears, almost looks like a mohawk. He has light green eyes and was wearing a Metallica t-shirt holding a drink. He looks like he was in a mid-laugh when this photo was taken.

Alex's ears remain flat against his skull as he let out a saddened sigh. He put his free paw up to the photo with one of his claws and traced over the vixen in the photo, "I wish you were still here. I'm so lost without you." He said to himself looking at the photo, "You would know what to do. You always had my back and always there for me. I miss you..." He then kissed the photo "Jessica..." He muttered.

He put both photos back into his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulls out a black handle to what looks like to be an extendable night stick.

"You never know when you might need this." He said as he put the handle in his back pocket, grabbed his keys, wallet and headed out the door.

* * *

It's been about 4 to 5 hours since Nick and Judy started their patrol. So far, they've written a couple of speeding tickets. They were parked on the side of the road eating lunch. well, Judy was eating lunch. Nick hasn't touched his blueberry muffin since he's gotten it. All Nick could do was stare at his snack lost in thought.

Judy finished the last of her snack wrap and wash it down with a carrot smoothie. She glances over to her fox. Base on his expression, he was clearly thinking, "Are you alright Nick?" She inquired in slightly concerned about what's going through Nick's mind.

Nick didn't answer, he just kept staring at his blueberry muffin, "Nick?" Judy said putting her paw on his knees and he slightly jumped out of his thoughts, "Hmmm? Did you say something carrots?" He asked.

"Yeah I asked if you were alright. You seemed a little off since we left the precinct." Judy said in a worried tone.

A few seconds of silence later, Nick spoke, "I'm all right just thinking about different things."

Judy tilted her head, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that antelope's theory; All these murders, bank robberies, carjacking, drug deals, and all of this craziness that's been happening these past six weeks." He explained his thoughts, "What if all these crimes are connected into one? Like what if there's something bigger than what's happening in Zootopia?"

Judy put her paw underneath her chin giving it some serious thinking about what Nick just said, "It's possible Nick, but it's a slim chance that it's accurate. I mean, Agent Winter doesn't even see it as a possibility if that theory is true."

"You're right, but I can't help but to think back to the Night howler case. At first, it started off as a missing mammal case and then it turned into something way darker than that." Nick pointed out.

Judy looks back at the night howler case in her mind as well, "Good point, but we had to fine evidence before paw," She said "and as of right now, as far as we know: when the feds know, there's no link and no proof. It's just a theory at the moment."

Nick sighs and crosses his arms, "I don't know carrots, however all I know is that I got a bad feeling that things may get worse." Nick looks up with his ears flat against his skull, his eyes clearly states how worried he is at this moment.

His bunny presented a soft smile, "Nick no matter what happens, everything will be alright and we can always come out on top."

Nick cracked a smile "As long as we're together." He said placing his paw on hers.

"You foxes are so emotional," Judy states with a smirk.

Before Nick could reply, the radio came to life, " **All units, all units there is a bank robbery in progress in downtown of Savanna central on first Street! Four mammals armed and dangerous, any nearby officers please respond!"** Clawhauser's voice coming through the radio.

Then Nick grabbed the radio and push the button to replied," This is Officers Wilde and Hopps we are in route over."

" **Copy that Officer Wilde.** " Clawhauser replied.

Judy started up the police cruiser while Nick turn on the sirens as they head to the bank. They're only five blocks away, barely a two-minute ride as they pulled up to see four mammals armed with submachine guns. All four of them are caring duffel bags full of money. Three of the mammals are Timberwolves based on their size and structure that could be seen underneath the ski masks. Finally, one raccoon with the rings on the tail was a dead giveaway. Not to mention the size of course. Judy stopped the cruiser as she and Nick got out of their car and pulled out the tranquilizer pistols, "ZPD! Put your weapons down and put your paws in the air!" Nick said with authority.

One of the wolves started to shoot randomly at the police cruiser, popping the tires and blowing out windows. Thankfully, Nick and Judy ducked behind the door to take cover as the wolf fired the weapon. Once the wolf was out of ammo, the rest of the mammals fled the scene, "STOP!" Judy yelled, as she began to chase the suspects.

"Carrots we need to call back up!" Nick yelled, chasing after his partner.

The suspects were a good 40 to 50 feet away from Judy with Nick being 15 to 20 feet behind her, "God dammit K! You trigger-happy lunatic!" The raccoon snapped and looking back at the brown furred Wolf who wasted his entire ammunition shooting at Nick and Judy.

"What? It's just two officers C! No big deal." K replied

The cream colored wolf spoke up, "Oh really? We don't need to add murder of police officers. For sure we will never lose the cops!"

"Z is right you dumbass!" The black furred Wolf said out of annoyance.

K let out a slight Growl "Oh shut the fuck up A! If you're stupid cousin didn't bail out, I wouldn't had to shoot at those cops and we wouldn't be running right now! Stupid mutt."

A knocked over some trash cans to block the sidewalk as they tried to slow down Nick and Judy "WHO YOU CALLING, "STUPID MUTT!?" You think you're the only one pissed off? After this is over, I'm kicking his ass!" The wolf snarled.

Judy hopped over the trash cans "Come on Nick we can't let them get away!" She shouted with determination in her eyes. Unfortunately, the suspects were starting to gain more distance, "Judy we seriously need to call for back up! LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Nick yelled, still 15 to 20 feet behind his bunny.

"Then you call back up! I'm going to try to get at least one of them!" She started to pick up the pace.

Nick let out a groan, "Dammit carrots…"

The four bank robbers rounded a corner, the raccoon was 15 feet in front of the wolves. They made it barely half a block after turning the corner…then suddenly, "C! Look out!" K yelled.

OOOF!

The raccoon was sent back 5 feet in the air. Than he hit ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. He was groaning in pain and holding his chest, "Holy shit" He whined in agony. As the three wolves came to a halt, checking on their fallen comrade.

"My, my, my, you really should pay attention where you're going." A male voice spoke.

All three masked wolfs glanced up and saw a red fox standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He had black tips on his ears, with black fur starting from his nose narrowing out underneath his eyes like a "V". Along with black fur starting from his bottom lip narrowing out underneath his chin. He has red piercing eyes like ruby. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Unfortunately for them, they ran into Alex Wilde.

"Why don't you watch where you're going fox!" K snapped.

Alex scoffed, "Why don't you three get a job like everyone else instead of being worthless pieces of shit." He rolled his eyes.

Z took a step forward, "Well looks like this fox has some balls with no brains."

"Your mom enjoys playing with my balls." Alex said with a sly smile, "As a matter fact, I don't even think you know what a brain looks like you bawbag." He let out a chuckle.

All three Masked wolves let out growl with Z flicking it off the safety on his gun, "Oh you think you're being fucking cute!"

Alex tilted his head and retrieved his extendable nightstick from his back pocket "Bitch I'm adorable." He said with a flick of his wrist extending the nightstick.

"Kill this son of a bitch Z!" K ordered with vein in his voice

As the cream-colored wolf lifted up his weapon, Alex bolt towards the three mammals with surprising speed and agility. He closed the distance between himself and the robbers. In one swift motion...

CRACK!

Alex connects a devastating blow with his nightstick to Z's forearm causing him to drop his weapon and howled in pain. Then with a twirling motion, he disarmed the other two wolves one with a kick sending the weapon flying into the sky. The other with another nightstick oscillating this one actually smacks the weapon itself.

Alex spun himself around again and delivered a final blow right between Z's legs. Nailing him in the balls with such force. He not only let out a canine yelp, but he left the ground and collapsed vomiting as he assumed the fetal position holding onto his now aching groin.

C the raccoon was barely able to catch his breath as he got up on one knee, "Why you piece of-"He was interrupted by a knee strike to his face, shattering his nose and knocking him out cold.

Judy was about 20 feet from the very corner that the bank robbers turn previously. She can hear the commotion of a fight breaking out, screams of pain, and cracking sound of something blunt. She slid around the corner and came to a halt. She witnessed a red fox taking on two out of the four bank robbers that she was chasing. They're already out of commission and she can only see the back of this fox.

As the fight continues, Alex delivered a spinning back kick sending the black wolf into a wall, his head smacks against it, instantly knocked him out as his body slid down and sat there hunched over.

K extended out his claws, ready to use them, "I'm going to tear you apart fox!" He threatened with venom as he took a swing. The fox ducked underneath and in the blink of an eye, he whacked the last remaining wolf in the knee with the nightstick thus, shattering his knee cap.

"Ahhhhhh! Shit!" He screamed in agony as he slowly turns around to face Alex. Unfortunately for him, Alex performed a corkscrew backflip delivering an overhead kick as a final blow and knocks the brown wolf out, face planting him into the concrete.

As Judy witnessed this assault for the bank robbers, she examined this fox. He still had his back to her and unaware that the bunny was behind him. Judy noticed that this fox had black tips on his ears similar to Nick. Along with a black/dark red tip on his tail exactly like her fox.

She balled her paws into a fist, "Hey you! Drop your weapon and turn around!"

Alex's ears twitched as he turns around, he laid eyes upon Judy. He gave a complex look to her, but Judy's eyes still on the fox. As she focus on the distinct features. On his muzzle, he looked similar to Nick except for the fact that he has red eyes. If you took away the pattern, his muzzle had a similar face to her boyfriend as well.

Once Nick finally caught up, he was out of breath and panting, "Carrots we seriously need to... call... for-" He trailed off and saw what was standing in front of his bunny. His ears slicked back, eyes widened and his throat is dried up all of the sudden.

Images from his nightmare started flashing in Nick's mind. First, there was the kid version of his brother, "Nicky..." It echoed in his mind. Then the second image flashed, it was the decayed version of Alex, "IM HERE NICK!" The daemonic voice ringing in his mind.

When Alex saw Nick for the first time in decades, he became tense, his fur standing on ends and he eyes narrowed in despised. He was gripping his night stick tighter and pulling his free paw into a fist, "Long time no see Emerald." He said in cold tone.

Nick's heart rate increases upon hearing that nickname. The only two mammals who knew that nickname are his mom and his brother. This fox standing in front of him and using that nickname confirmed that this fox is indeed his brother. Alex is really standing in front of him for the first time in 25 years. Nick was not able to move, his blood running cold and slightly trembling "R..Ruby?" That was all he could muster.

"I see you haven't forgot about me" Alex replied

Judy's eyes darted back-and-forth between her fox and this fox not knowing if there's history between these two. But they clearly knew each other. So, she took a step forward and clear her throat, "Sir, you're under arrest."

Alex looks down at the rabbit. He cracked a smile, amused "Really for what? Doing your job cutie?"

"One: don't call me cute." Judy said annoyed " Second: that is for assaulting those mammals with a deadly weapon." she explained and pointing at the four unconscious mammals.

Alex looked at the mammals and just chuckled, "From my point of view: they were just getting away from you. I did you a favor after all. Now, you can arrest them. As the matter of fact, I believe it's against protocol or "abandoning your post" if you try to arrest me without even arresting these four idiots." He pointed out

"Back up will be here and you're still under arrest. So, drop your weapon." Judy spoke with authority.

Alex just retract his nightstick back into the handle and put it back into his back pocket, "I think it's pretty cute that you're doing all the big talk. He on the other paw, he is just standing there like a statue." Alex said motioning his paw towards Nick who has yet to move an inch. Unable to move or say anything mainly because he's still shocked if seeing his brother.

Judy glanced back at Nick seeing the slight fear and panic in her fox's eyes, "You need to stop saying cute." She said with her nose twitching.

"Awwwwwww~ your little nose twitches when you're upset. It looks so cute and adorable!" Alex cooed, mocking Judy.

Judy let out a huge groan showing her buck teeth. She is furious that this fox keeps saying cute, "I'm warning you: if you say cute, one more time! I will have to use force!"

Alex put a paw on his chest smiling devilishly, "Look at the CUTE little rabbit~! She doesn't like to be called CUTE~! Well, I think it's so CUTE that you were making a CUTE threat. I would love to see what this CUTE little bunny could do to me~! So bring it on CUTIE pie~!" He said in an insulting manner.

"THATS IT!" Judy let out in raged as she charged full speed at Alex. She jumps to deliver a flying kick.

Nick finally snapping out of his shocking stage, "Judy wait!" But it was too late because she was already in the air flying towards the fox that insulted her. By using the word cute way too many times.

Alex swiftly balled up his right paw into a fist and with one swing, Judy's foot connected with Alex's punch. Judy's eyes widen as she felt the uncanny force behind this strike. She realized that she underestimated this fox.

As Alex follow through with his punch, he used Judy's own momentum against her. He sent her flying back right into his brother. Judy's body colliding with Nick's as they hit the ground, both of them groaning from the collision.

"I would love to play this cute little game of tag all day with you, but I do have other things to do with my time." Alex said presenting a sly smile, "See you later cutie~" He concluded with a mocked salute, then turned heel and dashed down the street. The sounds of police siren starting to be heard as he ran from the scene.

Judy narrowed her eyes. Furious at the outcome. She was about to go chase after this fox but Nick grabbed her forearm, "No Judy don't go after him please. I have something to tell you."

"I can't let him get away tell me later!" She snapped trying to break free from Nick's grip.

"Judy! He's my brother!" Nick shouted.

Judy stop squirming and quickly glanced back to her fox. Her expression went from furious to confused in an instant, "Wha...what did you say?" She asked.

All Nick could do was look down and sigh, "That fox... is my brother Judy" He spoke soft with a hint of sadness as his ears fell flat against his head.

Judy's eyes went wide as her ears drooped down. Her mouth opened surprised by this new and untold information about her fox. Nick has a brother and he never mentioned him or said that he had one until now after two years of dating.

(well, well, well Judy surprise! Your fox has a brother!

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. please, please review and share)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey there! It is N.P. Wilde, back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but as always life likes to get in the way. I want to thank you all for being patient. Also special thanks to feverwildehopps for allowing me to use her sona and thanks to msitubeatz for this chapters cover art. ~visible on my Tumblr n-p-wilde~ now let's get started with the chapter!)

 **Chapter 4: A mother and son reunited.**

After Alex sprint from his encounter with Nick and Judy moments ago, he continues to ran without looking back. Once he turns a corner from eight blocks away, he started to walk normally.

He raises his right paw up to examine the damage. He opens and closes it as he makes sure he can still feel his nerves. His paw has a tingling sensation courses through his veins as a result from connecting with Judy's kick, "Hmmm…I gotta admit that rabbit is pretty strong." He said to himself and cracking a small smile, "But then again she has to be strong to be a cop."

Alex stare straight ahead as he continued to walk down the street. Thinking back to Nick's reaction upon seeing himself, he sighs, "I guess I was right, Nick isn't happy to see me after all these years." He said in his mind and looking grim. Then he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the intro of "Feel invincible" by Skillet coming from his phone. The fox slowly fished out his phone and looked at the caller ID. It turns out, Oscar's name is on screen and calling.

He tapped the answer button and placed his phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Alex how are you holding up?" Oscar asked, sounding slightly tired. There was a lot of commotion in the background from mammal yelling orders to loud keyboard typing non-stop. Phones going off to say the least it sounded hectic Alex was listening in to the background noises and replied "Based on the commotion around you, I'm holding up better than you." He smirked.

Oscars sighed, "Oh haha, yeah it's been pretty crazy over here, but have you been staying out of trouble?" The fox didn't answer, "Alex have you been staying out of trouble?" Oscar asked again.

Alex cleared his throat, "Define, 'staying out of trouble.'" He said reluctantly, looking at a different direction.

"Oh for fucks sakes what did you do?" Oscar groaned.

Alex stopped in his place and looked at his phone. Then put it back to his ear, "Why are you assuming I did something? I just asked to define staying out of trouble" He began to resume walking.

"Seriously!? Alex, I know you! Now out with it you little shit!" Oscar clearly aggravated.

The fox rolled his eyes while leaning his head back and releases a teenage like groan, "Fine. I may or may not have assaulted four bank robbers okaaay. Are you happy now dip shit?"

A sound of a thud could be heard through the phone as if a fist or a head hit the table..twice, "Goddamnit Alex!" Oscar sighed, continued with a quieter voice so no one can hear him, "You didn't kill them, did you?"

Alex gawked, "Of course not... I just beat the shit out of them." He said with a devilish smile appearing on his face.

Oscar scoffs and groans at the same time, "Your definition of, "beating the shit out of them" is putting their ass into a coma."

Alex just laugh at that comment with Oscar following up, "You didn't use anything did you?"

The fox hesitates for a few seconds and answered, "…I used my extendable nightstick..."

A sigh could be heard through the phone "What else happened?" Oscar inquired.

Alex came across a bench next to a multi car parking garage. He took a seat on the bench as he inhaled then exhaled, "After dealing with those four idiots, I saw my brother..." He hangs his head slightly down.

There was a pause on the other end then, "Did he say anything? Was he happy to see you? Did you guys talk?" Oscar asking a trifecta of questions.

Alex scratching the back of his head, "He didn't say much at all. He just said my nickname from when we were kits. He didn't look happy to see me and it looks like he saw a ghost when he saw me." Alex pause then continued, "To make matters worse, I punched the rabbit cop right into him and he didn't even move."

Oscar took a few seconds to respond, "You did what?" Was that all he could say or ask. Alex just grunt and not wanting to repeat himself, "You heard me Oscar."

"Yeah I heard you, but why?" His friend asked

Alex put his paw over his muzzle and rubbing his eyes out of frustration, "Because she wanted to arrest me for doing her damn job! How's that for a reason?! I told you it was a bad idea for me to come to Zootopia! I told you my brother won't be happy to see me!" He snapped

"Hey look, you must've caught him by surprise. I mean, you guys haven't talked or seen each other in 25 years. He didn't know you were here in Zootopia." Oscar said, trying to convinced his friend.

Alex just remain silent hangs his head and replaying the images of Nick's reaction upon seeing him, over and over again, "By any chance, have you seen your mom Alex? I'm pretty sure she's going to be ecstatic to see you" Oscar said cheerfully.

"I haven't seen her yet..." Alex said, down hearted and still thinking that Nick doesn't like him or not really want him around, "Well then go see your mom. If you want, I can come pick you up and take you." Oscar advised and offers Alex a ride.

Alex picked his head up and looks behind him to the multi car garage, "There's no need to pick me up. After all, I have my car with me." He answer, getting up from the bench. "I guess this day can't get any worse so why not."

Oscar sighed "Oh come on Alex. There's no need to sound like that. I'm pretty sure it's just a bad timing. Things will get better eventually." He said, trying to put his friend's mind at ease with more commotion in the background picking up.

"I guess, but I'll let you get back to work before you get yelled at." Alex states, cracking a small joke.

Oscar chuckled. "Yeah good idea. If you need anything, just call me alright?"

Alex cracked a smile as he entered the multi car garage, "Will do buddy." Then he hung up the phone. He walked up two flights of stairs to where his car was parked. Once he got to his car, Alex unlocked the car and step inside. He starts the engine, the vulpine reached over to the glove box to retrieve one of his old letters from his mom. Then, he enters the address into his GPS.

000

Back at precinct one, roughly 30 minutes after the events with Alex assaulting the four bank robberies and sending Judy right into Nick. Inside Chief Bogo's office, both Nick and Judy were sitting on a chair together across from the buffalo. To say the very least he was not happy that two of his officers went against protocol and did not call for back up. Most of all, the fact that all of the suspects have been hospitalized.

"I would love to know what happened today." He paused, "Not even 30 minutes ago, but matter-of-fact why didn't both of you call for back up and how did those suspects end up in the condition that they're in right now?!" Bogo said clearly annoyed and furious.

Nick's ears went flat against his head remaining silent partially because of how things went in. The other, he was still thinking about his brother, but he hasn't seen him in such a long time.

Judy spoked, "Sir, with all due respect, however they shot up our police cruiser, knocking out our radio and it is our job to make sure they don't get away."

The buffalo snorted and giving a disapproval look, "You do realize it's important to call for back up to avoid casualties, to avoid things getting messy or worse. You're just lucky that they didn't stop and turn around to shoot you!"

Judy's ears drooped down, "But Chief Bogo I-" She was cut off by a hoof in front of her, "I don't want to hear your excuse for not following protocol Hopps." Chief said putting his hoof back on his desk, "What I really want to know is what happened to those suspects!?"

Nick lifts his head up at chief Bogo as he gives him a devastating look. He was still shaken up from whatever happened earlier which the Buffalo did notice, "Wilde, are you going to tell me something or what?" He asked with a stern look.

As Nick was about to open his mouth and speak, Judy chimed in slightly and gives him an annoyed look, "Sir, those four bank robbers were apprehended and assaulted by another fox with a nightstick."

Chief Bogo leaned back in his chair giving a scoff for not believing what he just heard, "So, basically, you're telling me that one random fox with a nightstick really assaulted four-armed bank robbers by himself? Alone?"

"Yes sir, I am. I witnessed everything first hand. On top of that, he threw me into officer Wilde then fled the scene." Judy said in a serious and still giving a displeased look at her boyfriend.

The Buffalo lean forward in his chair and noticed that Judy didn't use Nick's first name, but instead she called him by his last name. Thus, Bogo gives them his trademark stoic look, "Is there something else you're not telling me Hopps?"

Judy was about to answer; however, Nick finally spoke up after being silent for such a long time since returning to the precinct. "Sir that fox who assaulted those four suspects…" He paused for a few seconds. Then spoke reluctantly revealing the secret that no one else knows about him, "That fox…was my brother sir."

The chief remained silent and then he speaks, "Very funny. This is no time for any of your jokes Wilde." He said

"Sir, I'm not joking..." Nick said depressed with his head down.

Bogo picked up on the sadness instantly in his voice. He wasn't lying nor joking. He glances over to Judy who's been staring daggers at Nick for a bit, "You really have a brother?" He inquired with soften look.

The fox nodded slowly, "Yes sir. I haven't seen him since I was a kit."

Judy then looked at Bogo, "Sir, are we going to arrest Nick's brother for the assault on a police officer and four other suspects?"

Bogo stared right at Judy and surprised that she would cut to the chase like that. Especially considering that the fox in question was related to her partner. But before he could answer, Nick spoke once more, "Sir, is there any information on my brother? If so, let me be the one to bring him in and talk to him. Please?" Both Judy and Chief Bogo looked at Nick strangely out of character. Nick has been very off lately and to the chief it's concerning him. He's been used to Nick's one-liners and snappy comebacks, but this was a completely different Nick.

"Wilde, you know the rules about officers engaging in cases that concerned their relatives." He calmly stated.

"I am well aware that sir, but please can you look up information on my brother? It's important that I find him." Nick said sitting at the edge of the chair giving a down hearted look.

The Buffalo sighs at this request, however reading Nick's facial expression and body language, he decided to humor Nick, "Alright Wilde, what's your brother's name?" He said grabbing his glasses and turning to his computer.

Nick's ears perked up and surprised that Bogo was even entertaining his request. Let alone actually falling through with it, "His full name is Alexander Alistair Wilde." As he said that Judy tilted head to the side replaying the name, "Ruby…" In her head when her fox addressed his brother. Chief Bogo was about to put on his glasses, but stop midway and glanced back at Nick.

"Did you say, "Alistair Wilde?"" Bogo said giving a perplexed look with Nick nodding, "Yes sir." He confirmed.

Bogo put on his glasses as he turned to his computer and began to type away all the while wondering why the name "Alastair Wilde" sounded familiar. It took about two minutes for Bogo to get information on Alex Wilde. Nick was waiting patiently for the Buffalo to say anything about his brother, but to him it felt like two hours. The chief noticed it was a military file of Alex Wilde. Bogo opened up the file that was sent to him as he read the file on screen. His stoic look slowly morphed into a look of concern and worry he made a quick glance to both Nick and Judy then back to the computer screen.

Bogo noticed a reference number attached to the file of Alex Wilde. The name for that number was to General Howard. So, he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the screen.

Nick's ears slicked back upon seeing Bogo reach for his phone wondering what kind of information the buffalo got on his brother. It took five seconds for the phone to be answered, "Hello this is Chief Bogo of precinct one in Zootopia. I was given a file on one Alex Wilde" The chief begin and continued, "Yes sir, I am aware of the time." There was a brief moment of silence as Bogo listens, "I was wondering is this file update…It's not? I see."

Judy and Nick stares at each other in confusion, but Nick was more worried about what was being discussed on the phone. Bogo looks directly at Nick and giving him a worried look, "The reason why I requested this file is because two of my officers had an altercation with Alex Wilde... no sir they're fine he didn't kill them or hurt them... I understand I'll inform all my officers sir thank you." Chief Bogo hanged up the phone and sighed

Nick leans forward, "Chief?"

Bogo slightly glanced back at his computer then moved the screen in to position for Nick to see it "Is this your brother?" He asked in a calming and worried voice.

Nick looked at the screen and saw the photo of Alex. He looked to be in his late teens to early 20s. As Nick scans the information, he saw the last time it was updated, it was exactly 10 years ago. Then Nick saw his status and what he was skilled on that specific abilities. He's the sharpshooter, multiple trainings in paw to paw combat, dual weapons training, demolition, high ranking with dual melee weapons dark ops specialist and etc. But what made Nick's heart really sunk the most was the kill confirmation. Which it stood at 378,691 kills confirmed during a timeframe of four years since this file was last updated, "Yes that's my brother…" Nick said with his ears falling flat against his head once more.

Judy sat up to get a better view of the monitor. Soon, her ears drooped down upon seeing the exact information Nick just read and her heart skipping a beat. When she saw Alex's kill count, as well and the fact that he is trained in close quarter combat.

"Judy..." Bogo begin in a grim tone uncharacteristically using Judy's first name, "From what I was told by General Howard…You're lucky to be here standing. Also, you're lucky he only threw you."

Judy leans back in the chair replaying the outcome. When she tried to kick Alex, she now realizes how dumb it really was to attack a dark ops specialist. But she kept the detail of Alex punching her out of Bogo's knowledge, "I say this not only as your superior, but as a friend do not engage Alex. Don't go and try to arrest him, don't try to pick a fight with him. General Howard strongly advise to leave him alone. DO NOT engage as long as he is in peace, we're not going have any problems with him."

Nick looked at Judy seeing her reaction to his brother's military profile then he looked at Bogo, "Sir I need to find my brother. I need to at least talk to him. Please tell me you have his address."

The Buffalo hang his head shaking it, "I'm sorry Nick, but this is the only information that was given to me about your brother. He's been MIA for at least eight years. According to General Howard, it's not going be easy to track him. If he stays off the grid, your brother clearly doesn't want to be found."

Nick hung his head in disappointment that there is no address to go to in Zootopia, "Sir what happens if he attacks an innocent mammal? What happens if he kills somebody?" Judy inquires with concern.

Both Nick and Bogo beam at the bunny, with Bogo giving a perturbed look that told her all she needed to know that was to not go near him, but he have to say it out loud to make sure, "I'm going say this once: No matter what he does, it doesn't matter how many laws he brakes. We, by the orders of the General are not allowed to engage Alex. In anyway shape or form, he is too dangerous to deal with. Do I make myself clear Hopps?"

Judy looks down in disappointed and frustrated that the only cause of action against Alex is to not do anything, "Yes sir" She said reluctantly.

"Good now with all things considering, I think it's best for you two to take it easy. Especially you Nick. I don't know what your mentality is, but I'm letting you leave early. However, I'm going need a report written about the bank robbery. So, focused on that" Bogo said as he stood up and pat Nick's shoulder with his hoof.

Nick looked up at the Buffalo, "But sir, you said you need all your officers on the streets."

Judy nodding in agreement, "Yeah, we need to get back to the patrol"

Bogo sighs, "I'm fully aware of what I said this morning, but like I said I don't know what's going through your partners head. In light of what just transpired I think it's best and for safety reasons. You two finish up your reports and then head out for the day. As a matter fact, you can take tomorrow off as well. So, if you really want to find your brother, you can spend all day tomorrow trying to find him."

Both Nick and Judy knew there was no point in arguing with the Buffalo. So, they both agreed. With Judy glaring at Nick angrily that they have to go home early. After the completion with the reports, they're not going be coming in tomorrow. As they left the Chief's office Judy began to walk slightly faster than Nick.

The fox quickly realized Judy's power walk, he starts to chase after her, "Hey carrots Wait..." he spoke, but Julie quickly turns around staring daggers at him which caused Nick to stop in his tracks, "Don't you, "carrots" me!" She snapped, "I can't believe you have a brother and you never told me! I had to find out today and got punched by him! Explain why you've never told me!" She said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Nick ears fell flat against his head and being guilty that he kept this from his girlfriend, "Judy I" he paused and sigh, "It's complicated and this is not the place to talk about it..." He said, downhearted.

Judy's face instantly got outraged that Nick was attempting to dodge the question, "It's complicated huh?! Well guess what? Once were done with our reports, you better explain everything!" She then turned and walked away stomping her feet heading straight to their office. all Nick could do was stand there, hanging his head. "I'm such an idiot." He said to himself with a tear rolling down his cheek. he began to slowly walk to their office knowing full well. When they get home, he is going to have to bring up what happened between him and Alex so many years ago.

000

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS announced as Alex drove into the parking area of his mother's apartment complex in savanna central. He found one of the guest parking spots and proceed to park in one of them. Alex turns off his car and sat there staring at the apartment building. It was a four-story building with a bluish white combo. as he sat there his ears slicked back having second thoughts.

Alex inhaled than exhaled and finally open the door to his car and stepped out. He hesitated for a couple more seconds. Then he shuts the door to his car and began to slowly walk up to the apartment building.

When he got to the front entrance of the apartment building, he looked to the left of the door and saw a code access pad. He looks up on the wall and saw a list of all the inhabitants of each apartment. What floor they were on and who their names were on, he put his paw on the list pulling down reading each name and stopped once he saw "Samantha Wilde" his mother. He's slowly retracted his paw from the list looking at the button right next to his mother's name.

Alex's ears fell flat against his head his heart racing not sure if he should push the button or not. A part of him is scared to push the button. All he can do was just stare at the name.

Then suddenly, "Excuse me, but are you lost or something?" A female voice spoke up from behind causing Alex to turn around.

There, standing behind him was a raccoon with ash white fur and dark blue circles around her eyes, which were complemented by a medium sized pair of glasses with black framing. Along with two blue rings around her tail. The brown colored fur on her head was parted, directed over the right side of her face. Her dark midnight blue shirt, wrinkled and often worn was paired with a pair of black jeans and a black choker. She swung her backpack around her left shoulder, resting a paw on her hip, giving Alex an irritated look.

"Well do you need help or you just going to stand there like a creep?" The raccoon said, crossing her arms.

Alex remain silent for a couple seconds before replying, "I'm just here to see my mom." he replied, "It's just that I haven't seen her in a very long time and I'm a little bit nervous and worried that she might not want to see me."

The raccoon just glanced at Alex and reading his body language, "You know, I'm sure she will be happy to see you. She is your mom after all" She said giving him a warm smile. She then enters her access pin and the door buzzed as the raccoon opens the door "Well? You are here to see your mom, right?" She beckoned.

Alex gave a soft smile and walked through the door with the raccoon, "Thank you so much"

"Meh no problem. By the way, the names Fever." Fever said offering a paw with Alex grabbing her paw and shaking it, "I'm Alex." As they walked to and got in the elevator. Fever pushed the fourth-floor button while Alex pushed the second floor. Soon, the elevator stopped on the second floor. Alex steps off the elevator, he bids farewell and thanking Fever again before walking down the hallway in search of his mother's apartment number.

After passing at least eight doors from the elevator, Alex finally found the apartment which belong to his mother. He stood in front of the door. He stares down to a welcome mat in front of the door which read, "Welcome to Wilde side". This caused Alex to give a slight smirk and amused at the welcome mat. It was clearly a custom-made.

He looked up at the door staring out the numbers as he took a deep breath, mustering up the courage to knock on the door. His heart was beating fast as he brought up his paw, made a fist and knocked three times. A couple seconds after the trifecta of knocks, "Coming!" A female voice yelled out from the other side of the door causing Alex's fur to stand on ends and tents up upon hearing that voice.

His mind was racing with second thoughts about being in Zootopia and being in front of his mother's apartment door. His nerves spiking and causing him to shake. Alex's ears perked up hearing the door knob rattle. The door opened and revealing a red vixen in her late 40s to early 50s wearing a dress shirt with flower texture, "I'm sorry about that it took a while for me to answer. I was doing laundry..." Samantha stopped what she was saying with her mouth dropping her eyes widening upon seeing Alex on the other side of the door, "Hi...mom." Alex gave a soft nervous smile as his ears slicked back.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds with the two foxes staring at each other. Samantha brought up her paws over her chest "Al..Alex?" She said in disbelief.

Alex felt like he weighs a ton of burden all he can do is nod.

His mother took one step forward as her eyes started to water and her lip quivering, "Oh my god! Alex!" She said with joy as she launched into Alex, giving him a loving tight hug, "I can't believe it…My little Ruby, you're really here.." She announces, starting to sob with joy.

Alex tenses up for a couple seconds, but then relaxed his nerves as he calms down his heartbeat rate. He started to feel a warmth that he hasn't felt in a very long time, slowly bringing up his arms to return the embrace and rest his head on his mother's shoulder, "Yeah, I'm here mom. I'm really here." He said, smiling deeply.

The embraced lasted for a few more seconds before Samantha pull back to get a good look at her youngest son, wiping away tears from her eyes. "Look at you. What a handsome fox you've turned into." she said putting both her paws on her son's cheeks, caressing them. "Why didn't you say you were coming to visit?" She asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Well it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't get a chance to properly plan things out." Alex said, putting one of his paw behind his neck with a nervous smile.

Samantha steps aside motioning for Alex to enter in the apartment, "Come in, come in." She said, cheerfully. Alex accepting the gesture as they both re-entered the apartment. He looks around and started to feel a little bit of nostalgia seeing the apartment.

"My word, I didn't realize how tall you've gotten. I'm feeling short just looking at you." She joked as Alex stood in the living room.

Alex chuckled, "It's only a couple inches mom." Samantha made her way to the couch and took a seat. Then with her right paw, she padded one of the spots on the couch for her son to sit. Alex taken a seat next to his mom.

First off, Samantha offered a drink to Alex, if he was thirsty. He replied, "Yes please. Do you have cherry coke?"

Samantha nodded with a glee and patted his cheek. "Cherry coke for my baby fox. Coming right up." She said and power walk to the kitchen.

Alex shakes his head with a smile, "Mom I'm not a baby anymore."

Samantha open the refrigerator to grab a cherry Coke for her kit and closes the door "You will always be my baby fox, little Ruby." she said, walking back to the couch cheerful as she places the can of cherry soda on the coffee table in front of Alex.

"Thank you mom." He said picking up the can and open it.

As Alex takes a couple swigs of the soda, he notices his mother staring at him which causes him to stare back, "I'm sorry honey it's... well I still can't believe you're here after all this time since the last letter you sent three years ago. I feared the worst" She said being honest with her ears falling back.

"Yeah things got pretty hectic" He replied, putting the soda down on the table, "I'm sorry couldn't make time to write a letter saying I was okay" He said looking down.

Samantha put a paw on Alex's shoulder, "I understand sweetie. Work comes first, even if it's highly dangerous being a mercenary." she says in a smooth voice and continues "So how long are you staying in Zootopia?"

Alex looks at his mom cracking a smile, "I actually moved back to Zootopia."

His mother's face lit up, scooting closer to her son "You mean you're back permanently? This is not a one day off?" She inquired, hardly containing herself.

Alex chuckle a bit at his mother's reaction, but he was happy to see that she was joyful at the fact, he's back and said, "Yes, I'm back permanently. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do don't we mom?"

Samantha smile almost on the verge of tears again, "Definitely Ruby! Oh! I need to call Nick." She quickly got up and about to grab the phone. "Actually mom…I just saw Nick earlier today." Alex said as his ears fell back and his voice had a bit of sadness. Thus, he made his mom stop in her tracks and turn around to look at him with Alex continuing, "He didn't look like he was happy to see me."

"Alex, I'm sure you just caught him by surprise." She said sitting back down putting a paw on her son's knee.

Alex scoffed, "Yeah right. He never liked me Mom he…" He paused, but his mother spoke. "Sweetheart, listen to mama. Your brother does not hate you. What happened in the past, you and I both know what happened to Nick was wrong. Sure, he lashed out on you and you didn't deserve that. Yet deep down, you know he still loves you." She said trying to comfort Alex.

Samantha looked at her son seeing that he is still holding onto the past and still thinking about what happened between himself and Nick "When did you see him?" She asked

"I saw him an hour ago after I took care of some bank robbers." He exclaimed and looking into his mother's eyes. Which made her cock her head, "What do you mean you took care of bank robbers? Did you interfere with Nick's police work?!" She inquired, concern that her son could've gotten hurt.

All Alex can do is shrug his shoulders. "Not really. I've…beaten the hell out of those bank robbers that ran into me. After I left them unconscious, Nick and this rabbit cop showed up. He didn't really say anything. Like I said he didn't look happy to see me. Then the rabbit cop tried to arrest me, I said a few choice words and then I punched the rabbit." He elaborated the short version of what transpired.

Then out of the blue, Samantha smacked him in the back of his head. "You hit Judy?!" She yelled at her son in an upset tone.

Alex flinched, "Owww! Dammit that hurts mom." He said rubbing his head.

Samantha hits him again, "First of all, watch your mouth mister! Second, why did you hit Judy!? Why did you hit your brother's girlfriend?!" She scolds, pointing her finger at Alex.

"What? Nicks dating a rabbit? That same rabbit cop?" Alex said giving a perplexed look.

His mother crossed her arms and giving a disapproval look. "Yes, Nick is dating a rabbit and her name is Judy. You got a problem with your brother dating a different species?"

Alex process this new information, but still spoke, "I don't have a problem with Nick being an inter. I've been with a she-wolf before Mom." He pauses for a second and giving a guilty look. now beating himself up "It's just that…I didn't know she was Nick's girlfriend…Oh great now there's another reason why Nick probably doesn't like me." He said, downhearted.

Samantha looked at her son with her ears flat on her head once more. Seeing her son saddened, all she can do is give him a hug and nuzzle her baby. "I think you need to talk with Nick. I'm sure your brother will forgive you. When you were younger, both of you were so close together. I just want my family back together again." She said in a calm manner with Alex putting his head against his mom.

While she hugged her son, she caught a whiff of a faint scent coming off him. It was a scent of a vixen, "So…who is she?" She inquired, changing the subject.

Alex pulled back from the hug. His mother was giving him a smirk. He was confused by her question, "What do you mean? Who is she?" He asked tilting his head.

Samantha gave a little giggle, "Your girlfriend sweetie. Who is she?" She said.

Alex remained quiet, drawing a blank to what his mother just said, "I don't have a.." He then remembered what she's been smelling of him and face pawed himself. "Oh my God mom. I don't have a girlfriend."

She arches an eyebrow, "Don't tell me…you had a one-night stand."

He absentmindedly responds, "It's more like i was doing the stand in the airplane restroom" After that sentence left his mouth, he realized what he had just said and hissed to himself. Because of that, he just revealed a little bit of his sex life to his mom.

Samantha started to laugh, "Oh my God, you do take after me." She said with Alex looking dumbfounded to what his mom just said. All he could say or the only sound that came out of his mouth was "Huh?"

She managed to stop laughing and looked at her son with a smirk, "Do you think your father was the adventurous one when it came to sex? Oh no my son. You're not the first Wilde to be a part of the mile-high club dear. As a matter-of-fact, that's how you were conceived." She explained with a smile.

Alex stood up putting his paws on his head, slightly covering his ears mortified with what his mom just said, "Oh god ma, I do not want to hear that!"

Samantha laughs again standing up as well, "Well don't be a big baby. It's 100% natural for adults to have sex." She exclaimed and petting her son on the back

"Oh I'm well aware adults have sex. But I just don't want to hear how I was conceived." He said, shaking his head and walks into the kitchen to lean against the counter.

His mother follows him into the kitchen smiling at her son, "Whatever you say~. Now are you hungry?" She asked grabbing an apron that says "Best mama ever".

Alex gave a soft smile, "Yeah I am."

"Perfect. By the way, you should really try skydiving and sex at the same time." Samantha says jokingly and grabbing a pan from one of the cabinets. Alex putting his both paws against his sides, "My God mom really... already done that" He said causing the both of them to bust out laughing.

000

*At 6pm in the evening…*

After the events of earlier today, Nick and Judy have returned to their apartment. Being sent home so early and given a day off for tomorrow is something that they can relax despite what Bogo said during roll call. Because of Alex's appearance in Zootopia and being informed by a general, he is relatively dangerous. Along with Bogo, he would not risk Nick's mental status as a liability because of his brother. He had no choice but to give them time off for at least 24 hours.

Judy made her way into the living room in a livid way by stomping her feet. She threw her keys on the table and taking off her bullet proof vest as it fell on the floor. She turned around to face Nick who is slowly making its way into the living room. His head is hanging down ears flat against his skull and about to face the wrath of an angry rabbit.

"Well?!" She said with a venomous tone and glaring daggers at her fox.

All Nick could do is walk past his bunny not even looking at her as he undid his tie. To be honest, he really didn't want to have this conversation, but of course this just made Judy even more angry.

So, she grabbed his left arm and spun him around, "You better explain why you never talked about your brother! Now!" She demanded as she bear her teeth with fire in her eyes.

Nick had enough of Judy's demand about his brother, "How could I?!" Nick snapped causing Judy to take a step back, "How could I bring up my brother Judy!? Hm!?"

Judy's nose twitched as she stared at Nick who began to hang his head after his outburst. "I just want to know why you never talked about your brother. You never mentioned even had." she states and tries to stay calm.

Nick takes a deep breath and releases it, "Do you remember...when I told you that I wanted to be part of the Rangers scouts and what happened after?" He asked in a saddened voice.

"Of course I do. How could I forget when you stood up for me on that night. And you opened up to me afterwards." Judy says with her ears dropping, taken a step forward.

He decided to take a few steps to the side and sit on the couch as he continued, "When I told you about that part of my life, it was one of the hardest things I did. But, I felt comfortable enough to bring it up. However, after that little incident. my outlook on life changed in a bad way. As you know it could've happened at a worse time." Judy followed him to the couch and sat next to him as she listened.

"I was filled with so much hate, I couldn't handle my emotions. Eventually, I lashed out and took all my anger out on my brother. My own little brother Judy. He had nothing to do with what happened to me. All he showed me was love and care. Shit, he looked up to me Judy!" Nick says with tears forming in his eyes, visibly in pain.

All Judy could do is place her paw on his knee and stare at her fox, "What happened?" She inquired with a sympathetic tone.

Nick closes eyes and shaking his head, "One day, Alex wanted to come with me. He kept following me around the house until I snapped at him. I've called him nasty names. I literally torn my brother's heart in half with the things I said to him. I told him to get lost, I told him I hated him which was a lie I... I don't hate him, but I couldn't stop myself. I unleashed all my anger on him. What's worse, he was only six years old, Judy! SIX! He didn't deserve any of it!" Nick elaborated putting his head onto his paws as the tears continue to fall from his face. "How do you bring that up to anyone, that you were a literal piece of shit to your baby brother? How do you bring that up? I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell anybody about Alex because I couldn't bring myself to relive my mistake!"

Judy's heart sank hearing her love's story, all she could muster was "...Nick."

Nick looks up at Judy with his fur stained by the tears coming from his eyes, "I was afraid…I was afraid about what you would think of me. What made it worse was our parents going through a divorce and it was finalized two days after I lashed out on my brother" He said looking back down.

"That day... I never will forget it. Alex looked devastated and broken, like he's been crying for hours. Once the judge made his decision. He was awarded full custody of Alex to my father and I obviously stayed with my mom. When my dad and Alex we're leaving the courtroom, Alex took one last look at me. All I could see was how badly he was hurt and betrayed by his own brother out of anger. At that moment I realized my horrible mistake and I was too stupid to do anything. I didn't even try to go apologize to him when I had the chance. Ever since then, that's been the biggest mistake and my biggest regret of my life" He said pulling out his wallet and retrieving the picture of him and Alex at the beach.

Judy gently took the photo and examined it. She saw how happy both Nick and Alex looked together from this moment, a small smile appeared on her face seeing this photo. " How long ago was this taken?" She asked, looking up at Nick.

Nick sniffed, rubbing his eyes. " I was seven and he was four."

Judy looked back at the photo processing everything that has just been told. " Nick you shouldn't have been afraid to tell me about your brother. Everyone goes through dark times. Everyone makes mistakes and no one is perfect." She says in a soft tone then looked back up at Nick, "You're still a kindhearted fox. The fact is that you still think about it and that you really want to fix it. That says a lot more than you know." She ends with a loving smile.

"This might be messed up to say carrot. But up until today I started to think that maybe Alex died." He said in a grim tone

Judy pinched nick ear caused him to yelp, "You should never think like that!" She says in a stern voice.

Nick rubbed his ear, "I'm sorry, but after I turn 21, I knew he would've already been 18 years old and he never showed up to Zootopia. Not even to visit my mom. The last thing I heard about him that he was in military school... so I started thinking the worst."

Judy put her paw under nicks chin makes him look directly at her, " I know I got mad at you about you keeping things from me, but I want you to know you should never feel like you have to keep something for me. Sure I might get mad at first, but I love you and I accept you for who you are. We are partners and best friends. We should always be open with each other which would make us stronger. I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. All this caught me by surprise and not to mention your brother hitting me was uncalled for." She said with a soft smile

A smile came across Nick's muzzle and pulled Judy in for a hug, "I'm sorry for being a dumb Fox" He said, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Judy giggled a little bit, "Yes you've been a real dumb fox. Look on the bright side, now you have a chance to make things right with your brother. After all, he's here in Zootopia." She said falling back from the hug and gazing into her fox's eyes, still having tears in them.

"You're absolutely right carrots. The only problem is how do we find him... wait?! I should tell my mom that he is here in Zootopia!" Nick said standing up realizing his mom might want to see him as well.

Nick felt a gentle grab around his forearm, his bunny has also stood up and looking at him. "We should go see your mom tomorrow and tell her about Alex. But for now I think it's time for us to get dinner and to allow me to apologize to you." She said with a seductive wink.

His ears shot up, cracks a smile and wiping away the remaining his tears, "If you insist, I will place an order through DoorDash."

Judy pulled down her fox to give him a passionate kiss, "Sounds perfect."

After an eventful day full of ups and downs Nick looked down at his rabbit thinking to myself how lucky he is to have a loving, understanding and sometimes intimidating bunny. He had to be reassured once more that Judy is always there for him for better or for worse. When tomorrow comes, Nick will be looking forward to trying to find his brother and fixing that bridge he's been waiting for 25 years and he will be able to bring his family back together.


End file.
